


Just Like Old Times

by starvonnie



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cortical Psychic Patch, M/M, Seeker!Knock Out, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Sometimes Knock Out misses his seeker frame.  Or rather, he misses how it felt in Breakdown's hands.





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/gifts).



_“You want to plug in again?”_

Round two, huh?  Breakdown could get into that.  He _adored_ Knock Out in any and all frames, but there were days in berth where he missed those bright red seeker wings.  Flapping hard against the berth as Knock Out overloaded, or in his hands as he oh-so-gently caressed them until Knock Out could do nothing but beg for his spike.

Oh, yes.  He could _definitely_ go for that right now.

He looked forward to it all day and when he was finally dismissed, he made a beeline for their quarters.  He found Knock Out already hooked up, his optics dark.  Not before he’d made himself presentable, of course.  Breakdown quickly hooked himself up, too, but he made sure to spoon the real thing so he would wake up with Knock Out in his arms.

They wasted no time on pleasantries in the patch.  Not a word was spoken nor a sound made until Breakdown brushed his fingers over those cherry-red wings.

Knock Out broke the silence with a loud gasp.

“The more we do this the more I regret,” Knock Out admitted as Breakdown pressed the first kiss to shaking wings.  “Oh, to be a triple changer.”

“You’d be too pretty then.”  Breakdown smirked between kisses.  “It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else.”

Knock Out sighed dramatically.  “ _You’re_ not being fair _right now_.  You know flattery will get you _anywhere_ with a seeker.”  He moaned softly.  “Always so full of compliments…”

“Who wouldn’t be?”

“Mm…”  Knock Out turned just enough to get his mouth near Breakdown’s.  “Good point,” he murmured before kissing him. 

Heat rushed to Breakdown’s array as he tugged Knock Out’s frame and it twisted even further.  He couldn’t wait to have all this flexibility wrapped around his hips and moaning his name.  All in good time.

Breakdown left one more kiss on his lips and then trailed them down and around his neck until he was back at his wings.  He gave the mount some love while he wrapped one arm more firmly around his waist and his other hand found a shivering wingtip.

It seemed to be a little _too_ good.  Knock Out squirmed and whimpered and his free wing flapped, but Breakdown held him still.  He held him as he felt the familiar crackle tickle his fingertips and roaming glossa.  A stronger prick shocked him when he nipped the top edge and quickly followed that with a pinch to the tip.

“Oh, frag, don’t stop!”  Electricity crackled across Knock Out’s plating as he nearly shuddered out of Breakdown’s grip.  Whether intentional or to steady himself, his hand found Breakdown’s array.  The former, he found, as Knock Out ran a talon along the seam for his spike cover.

Breakdown smiled against him between kisses.  He fondled more firmly the more Knock Out squirmed.  His beautiful seeker gasped and moaned unabashedly while he clawed whatever part of Breakdown he could reach.

With a loud cry Knock Out came to a shuddering climax and electricity crackled out of his wings and grounded on Breakdown, who grunted as the sudden shock made him release his spike.

As insatiable as ever, Knock Out opened his valve cover and grinded against Breakdown’s thigh.  “Spike me,” he demanded.

“Careful, now, you’re starting to sound like Starscream.”

Knock Out’s plating flared out in offense.  “How _dare_ you, I am _nothing_ like that—oh…”  His words were lost to the fullness of his valve as Breakdown sheathed himself inside the sopping warmth.

“You make a much prettier seeker than him,” Breakdown said as he slowly fragged him.

“Damn right I do.”  Knock Out gave a low moan as Breakdown thrust a little harder.  “Touch me more.”

How could he refuse such an invitation?  Breakdown let his hands roam his delightfully responsive frame, pausing for a moment on any area that made him keen.  He stroked and caressed and fondled and kissed until he’d marvelled at every inch of his frame, and then he started over.  He would never tire of this game.

The seemingly cavernous space would make one think their passionate sounds would echo around them, but they didn’t.  They reached just far enough for their lover’s audials and no more.  This was for them.  A reprieve from the war, lived through their brief encounters before they flew under Decepticon colours.  Back before they could ever imagine they would become this close.

Back then, Breakdown had treated Knock Out like he was made of glass.  Such beauty could easily be tarnished by hands too brutish for his pristine finish.  That, and he knew of seekers.  Finnicky, sensitive seekers.  Stories passed from grounder to grounder about how some couldn’t believe they were the same _species_.  One wrong move and a seeker would hate you _forever_.  And they talked.  One botched encounter with one of them could bar you from ever interacting with them again.  That’s what the rumours had said, anyways.  So when tentative fingers had first brushed the plating Breakdown now held firm, worry had flooded his field until Knock Out said then what he said now.

“ _Harder_.”

Breakdown gripped his tiny waist firmly, forcing Knock Out to bend forward.  He flailed for a moment when he thought he would fall.  He flapped his wings and then tilted them back towards Breakdown.  They begged for more of his caresses as he pounded into his surprisingly accommodating valve.

That had been quite the surprise, too.  Knock Out came up a little taller with a jet mode, though many would attribute that to his heels, but Breakdown was still bigger.  Not to mention that his seeker frame was much lither.  The fit was still snug, but he easily took Breakdown’s spike.  The first time he’d nearly lost it, and to this day it still surprised him.

“ _Harder!_ ” Knock Out demanded again, a little annoyance slipping into his tone.

With a slightly frustrated growl, Breakdown grabbed Knock Out’s wings at their mounts and forced his back to arch while he rutted into him.

“That hard enough for ya?” Breakdown said through his panting.

Knock Out shut his optics and could do nothing but moan as his overload neared.  Breakdown let out a few moans and grunts as his own charge grew and grew.  Mere moments later he shot transfluid deep inside of Knock Out as his calipers rippled around his spike.  Breakdown panted as he gave a few more hard thrusts and the last of his transfluid dribbled out.

They came apart sticky and more than satisfied.  Doubly so when they remembered they wouldn’t have to do any sort of clean-up.  Still, Knock Out made a displeased noise as he assessed the damage done to his wings.

“It’s a good thing this isn’t real, huh?” Breakdown said.

Knock Out pouted a little and slid his hands up Breakdown’s chest.  “Can I get a buff outside of this, anyways?”

Breakdown chuckled and leaned down, but just before his kissed him he said, “Anything for you.”


End file.
